


Before the Party is the Party

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Both are 17, Crush, Cute, F/F, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Love, both like each other, gay fluff, is this a date?!, romatnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel want attend a Vortex Party but as her Crush Chole Price isnt invited the night turns different and romantic.





	Before the Party is the Party

Rachel walks the stairs from the Parking lot up and hear the loud Music and lights from another Vortex Club Party, she see nobody outside just the bouncer. She sit down at the wall and wait for someone special, her crush Chloe Price. Rachel is not sure she will come, 4 days before the Party she invidet her and give her one of the flyers but Chloe wasent sure if she will come, for self defence she brought a book with her and start to read it. "Wouw, you are really that kind of girl" a voice say and Rachel looks up and starts smiling, its Chloe in her "Firewalk" jacket and a black tight jeans with sneakers "What kind of girl Price?" the blonde say and take the book back in her bag and stan up step closer to Chloe. "You know a girl who is reading instead of Partyng" the girl with short brown hair say with a little smirk,  Rachel smiles back and they walk to the entrance.

"Of course the right hand of Mr. Vortex Prescott is allowed to go in, have fun Rachel" the bouncer say nice and Rachel  was ready to walk in, she wasent sure if this is kind of there first date since she knew Chloe like her as well. "Hey, stop" the bouncer yell at Chloe "Dude wahts youre problem" Chloe say angry, "Youre not invidet, and such a loser and poor girl like you isnt welcome here" the bouncer say angry. Rachel stand now beside Chloe and say "Hey, you know shes with me here so its okay" they both smiled at each other, "Sorry Rachel still a now I have my orders" he say to her, Rachel looks angry at the Party and back at Chloe she take her wrist and say angry to the bouncer "You know waht then im not comming, youre all are shitheads!" "Come on Rachel just because of that loser you will miss this?!" is the only thing both of the girls hear and walk away.

"You dont have to do this Rachel, if you want we can make this maybe next  weekend" Chloe say as they countine walking "Are you stupid Chloe, if this assholes dont want that you come to there Party than I will also not come and we have talked about that, tonight its about you and me" Rachel smiles at Chloe and they walking. Chloe sees how Rachel freeze, she only wears a dark Blue dress with sandals "Here, it semes you are cold" and she give Rachel her Jacket. A very warm "Thank you" come across Rachel who is smiling right now, after some talk about school and there fav. band they arrived at the Junkyard. "whats that? It looks cool" Rachel say impressed as they are infront of the junkyard "Thats my home away from hell, its may not so fancy as the Vortex club places buts thats my own cool place" Chloe say and now they stand in the middel of Chloes hide and seek house. Chloe turns on a lightstring and Rachel look arround smile big and say "This Place is so cool Chloe" and she sit down at the big black couch. Chloe goes to a mini cold box and pull out 2 beer one she give Rachel and sit down beside her and say "I hope you like it, I know its not like you used to" "Chloe its perfect, im not the Rachel Amber all world thinks i am" "Oh i will see" Chloe say and both are very close next to each other, both smiling at each other and Rachel looks up to the stars "Do you like Stars I love them, just look how beautiful they are" she lean her head against Chloes soulder. "Yeah they are beatiful" she say in return, a few moment they styed like this quiet and Rachel head on Chloes shoulder until Chloe stand up and turn on the Radio, "Okay Amber now since you said you not The Rachel Amber all world thinks they know, so tell me something you never told anyone" Chloe say and sit back at the couch, "You know Chloe I like you very much and I have this feeling I can trust you and I can trust only you I have to tell you that......that my mom is not my mom, I knew this since 5 years and I dont want to meet my Real mom, shes a junkie and I belive shes dead." Chloe look at her with open eyes and say "You mean this real! omg im so sorry Rachel". Rachel take on nip from her beer and cuddeling close to Chloe, she look up and see in her eyes and say "I dont care anymore, im glad my parents have told me this we are fine and I have my eyes on another women right now" Chloe smiles and rub her neck, Rachel give Chloe her you mean so much face to me. "You sure you dont want the Jacket back?" The blonde ask and Chloe shakes her head, Rachel looks up and lean her head against Chloes, she feel how Chloes hands are on her hip and they share a kiss and after that kiss a more passionate one. "So i take that that this date went well" Chloe say with a smile, Rachel smile back and they kiss again, after some finished they beer and talking about life things both fall asleep tightly entwined on the couch in the junkyard with Chloes Jacket arround both of them.


End file.
